Flat panel monitors and televisions have become highly popular and widely used throughout commercial, business, and residential environments. These flat panel displays enable an enhanced viewing experience with layout versatility, space savings, and the ability to replace bulky computer monitors and televisions with displays that are merely a fraction of the depth and weight of similar prior displays of identical screen size.
The dimensional characteristics of the displays allow them to be conveniently hung on a wall or connected to a mounting surface such as a column, post, or flat surface of a piece of furniture. It is preferable for aesthetic reasons that the display be mounted as closely as possible to the surface in order to achieve the appearance of a framed item such as a photograph or painting. Further, it is often desirable to be capable of readily adjusting the orientation and position of the flat panel display relative to the surface. Versatility of movement of the mount is key to achieving a device that is positioned exactly in the most functional or aesthetically pleasing location desired by the user. Such versatility is particularly desirable as the unique characteristics of a wall or mounting surface may dictate the location where the mount may be attached.
Many prior mounts have been somewhat difficult to install and adjust as access to the area behind a flat panel display is often very limited during and after the installation process. Moreover, because many larger displays are heavy and hard to lift and position, it is very difficult to make mounting modifications during installation without completely removing the display from the wall.
Therefore, there is a need for a display mount with enhanced versatility of positioning and adjustment. Likewise, an improved display mount that is easy to install, use, retain in a stable configuration, and which provides necessary access to the rear of the display is desired.